


One and (Not) Done

by cecemarty



Series: The Weasley's [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Multi, No Incest, Reese's Peanut Butter Cups, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, pregnancy hormones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecemarty/pseuds/cecemarty
Summary: Hermione and her husband Bill had a very active sex life, but it was no match for her pregnancy hormones. After a slip of the tongue and a tumble into bed with her husband and his very hot, very single, dragon tamer brother, Hermione finds herself accidentally bonded to two Weasley men. Thank you to TriDogMom for the Idea and LumosLyra for whipping it into shape.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley
Series: The Weasley's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927822
Comments: 19
Kudos: 136
Collections: Farewell to Summer: The 31 Flavors of Smut





	One and (Not) Done

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31 Flavors of Smut fest where I was given Peanut Butter n’ Chocolate for my flavor, Spanking for my kink, and Accidental bonding for my trope. What I didn’t realize was that this was going to turn into a prologue to one of my other stories.

Hermione Granger-Weasley never used to think about sex multiple times a day. 

Well, that was likely because her first boyfriend figured out not long after their relationship ended that he preferred the opposite gender and as such, she never discovered the ‘what could be’ until her husband came along. 

Bill Weasley was an absolute sex _god_. 

He never left her wanting, always made certain she finished first (and usually multiple times), and often introduced her to new things on the fly that she quickly became addicted to. Choking, Spanking, Edging. All of it with Bill was amazing. She could bounce a knut off his abs. He had no right to be _that sexy_. Though she wasn't complaining, you know Marriage bond and all. 

And now that she was entering her twelfth week of pregnancy and her morning sickness had largely worn off? She was horny. All. The. Time. 

There was one fantasy she couldn’t help but imagine regularly, one that her husband teased her quite frequently about... a threesome. 

But not just any threesome: it was a highly specific threesome that dominated her fantasies, one with his brother, Charlie. 

Charlie, the only single brother left in the Weasley clan. The man who paraded a new beautiful woman around every single week, the one with lithe muscles, taut from all those nights he had to dedicate to working with Dragons. It made her mouth water to think of him.

She lay sprawled on the couch, belly exposed rubbing a salve onto her skin to prevent stretch marks, eating Reese’s Peanut Butter cups by the handful—damn that company for selling bags of them unwrapped without barriers to slow her down, watching bloody awful Netflix rom-coms, and attempting to stave off her overly sexual pregnancy brain. 

The distraction of the chocolate and the ridiculous switched-at-birth pseudo twins finding love worked well until Charlie and Bill walked in the door after a family Quidditch match, both dripping sweat and out of breath. Hermione couldn’t help it when her eyes lingered over Charlie’s form before appreciating her husband's body as well, their shirts clinging to their well-defined muscles, exposed skin glistening with a shine she knew was far from sexy but had her drooling nonetheless. 

_Damn pregnancy hormones._

Bill walked up to Hermione, leaving a gentle kiss against her lips, before leaning down to plant one across her exposed belly. “Hullo my loves. How was your day?” Before she could answer, he glanced at the bag of candy she held tightly against her chest. “What are you eating?” 

Hermione laughed, “Only my favorite candy in the whole world, have I not shared this with you yet?” 

Bill raised a brow, “Love, I think I would remember if you shared that particular candy with me. It is my favorite food group after all.” He pulled the orange bag from her hand, carefully reading the description. “Resealable for freshness, huh? Something tells me if we had come home an hour later, no resealing of this bag would be necessary. Peanut Butter and Chocolate? Never thought of that combination.” 

Hermione watched as Bill grabbed a handful of the delightful sweets, dropping a few into his mouth from the palm of his hand. After a second of chewing, he let out a moan that bordered on sinful... one that was reminiscent of the way he moaned when he was about to—

Charlie ripped the bag from Bill’s grasp, “Let me see these cups.” He smiled down at Hermione, his playful wink, doing nothing to soothe the lust coursing through her veins. He repeated the same action that Bill had, carefully dropping two mini cups into his mouth. Charlie’s head dropped back and he, too, let out a very erotic sounding moan, gripping his brother’s shoulder as if trying to hold himself up. 

Hermione’s eyes darted between the two men. Both sweaty, muscular, and moaning in ecstasy. It was as if they were purposefully trying to kill her. Death by raging libido. What a way to go. 

Charlie’s eyes were rolled back into his head while he savored the taste of the peanut butter cup on his tongue. “Merlin, these are so good I could fuck you right now.” His eyes flew open wide, realizing the slip of his tongue. “Uh, I mean—shite. I mean kiss you? Fuck, I’m sorry—” 

Bill, quickly pulled from his peanut butter and chocolate induced euphoria, snapped his head towards his brother, “What was that Char? You want to fuck my wife?” 

Hermione whimpered, the needy sound thankfully missed by the brothers standing before her. 

Bill barked out a laugh, “Peanut butter cup got your tongue there, brother?” 

Charlie slowly finished chewing, his eyes nervously darting around and avoiding eye contact with both of them. He dropped the bag back onto Hermione’s lap, and slowly backed away from the couple, heading towards the floo. 

Bill rushed forward, grabbing Charlie’s biceps to force him to a stop, “Charlie?” 

Charlie sighed heavily, his hand roughly combing through his hair after Bill released him. “I said what I said. I won’t take it back if that’s what you’re telling me. I may have not meant to say it _out loud_... but it wasn’t a lie.” 

When Charlie finished speaking, he locked eyes with Hermione and she was all but certain she looked like a fish, with how her mouth was opening and closing. But damn if that proposition wasn’t causing her leggings to grow damp between her thighs. 

She turned her gaze to Bill, watching as his nostrils flared, his lupine sense of smell undoubtedly attuned her _current state_. His pupils dilated and irises quickly changed from brown to gold, as they did every time he was turned on. The look he gave her never failed to give her goosebumps, causing a shiver to skate over her spine. 

Charlie cleared his throat, “Well, this has been fun, but I think I should go now. Try to forget I said anything, please? Sunday dinners won’t be the same if you don’t forget what I said.” 

Right before he stepped into the floo, Bill grabbed his forearm tightly. “Stay, Brother. Your little admission has my wife positively _dripping_ with anticipation.” 

Bill wandlessly locked the floo, crossed back to the couch where Hermione still lay, belly exposed and completely stunned, and leaned over to whisper in her ear, “Okay love? Tell me if you want to stop.” 

She whimpered in his ear and before she could get her mouth to form words, Bill was scooping her off the couch and carrying her down the hall bridal style. “You coming, Char? I’m only offering this once. So choose wisely.” 

Hermione barely hid her grin as Charlie tripped over his own feet to rush down the hall towards the stairs after them. 

She didn’t have time to think of the potential ramifications of this snap decision the three of them had made as Bill tossed her into the middle of their custom-made oversized bed, and ripped her leggings at the seams in an attempt to get them off of her in haste. 

He and Charlie let out matching whimpers when they discovered that she wasn’t wearing any knickers. 

Charlie seemed to have left the timid shy man he was behind in the hallway with the way his eyes perused her exposed cunt, and his tongue darted out to lick his lips. “Gods, Bill your wife looks good enough to eat.” 

Bill smirked in response, clapping a hand on Charlie’s shoulder. “If you thought those peanut butter cups were good, just wait until you taste her, mate.” 

He left his brother’s side and tugged Hermione up towards him to kiss her and remove her flimsy tank top. His kiss was hot and left her wanting more and she pouted as he pulled away to undress himself. 

Charlie yanked his tight-fitting shirt over his head and dropped his workout shorts, leaving him in just his cotton pants that highlighted a _very prominent_ erection. 

Hermione gripped the duvet cover in anticipation of what Charlie was obviously thinking of doing, causing the stitching to pop under the stress. He lowered his mouth to her dripping center, and the feel of his hot breath ghosting over her slit caused her hips to buck up towards his mouth. She looked down as Charlie looked up at her, “You sure about this Hermione? I won’t be able to stop myself once I start and I would rather you tell me now.” 

She responded by grabbing a fistful of his tousled red hair and pulling him toward her throbbing cunt. 

She hissed as he licked a long, teasing stripe up her center, his fingers slowly entering her. He alternated sucking her clit and thrusting his fingers in and out of her while fucking her with his tongue and he had her teetering on the edge within minutes. He pulled away with a sinful smile on his lips, “Way better than any candy I have ever tasted” and resumed his assault on her center.

She turned her head towards Bill who was kneeling near her head, slowly stroking himself as he watched her come undone from his brother’s ministrations. She reached for his erection, moaning his name when she felt how hard he was. 

“Come for us, love. Show Charlie how beautiful you are when you fall apart.” 

She watched as Bill’s eyes took in her body. The feel of his gaze on her as she was being pleasured sent a jolt through her, causing gooseflesh to erupt. They locked eyes once again as Bill flashed her a devilish grin, “You look so sexy right now, my little minx.” 

She felt the coil deep in her core begin to tighten. Her arms and legs tingling with sensation. His permission helped to send her over the edge and the contented moan coming from Charlie as he cleaned up her release with his tongue vibrated her clit, causing a delightful aftershock to thrum through her body. 

“You are one lucky man, Bill. Who knew our sweet little Hermione was so sexy?” The words were spoken against her sensitive core, the vibration of each syllable keeping her on edge.

Bill chuckled, “Oh you don’t know the half of it.” 

Hermione watched as he gripped the base of his cock and squeezed hard. She quickly shifted to her hands and knees and took Bill’s length into her mouth. He gathered her hair into one hand and began to lightly thrust over her tongue, more of his length disappearing into her mouth with each thrust.

Just as she was about to reach down and pleasure herself while she sucked off her husband, she felt the bed dip behind her. Charlie grabbed her wrist and pulled her hand away from her center, “There are two of us here, Hermione. Let us do the work.” 

She moaned around her husband’s cock as she felt the blunt tip of Charlie’s length push into her, the apples of her cheeks rising in a smile when she heard both men groan in tandem.

“Fuck, love. Watching you get fucked while you are sucking my cock is the most erotic thing I have ever seen.” Bill tightened his hold on her hair and she whimpered again, the vibrations of the sound forcing a growl from Bill’s chest. 

Charlie began to thrust into her with a punishing rhythm, the head of his cock striking that spot deep within her with each drive of his hips. She was climbing higher and higher towards the inevitable peak when he suddenly stopped and pulled out of her. She whined at the loss, her cunt clenching down around nothing. 

Just before she was about to turn around and ask him why he stopped, a loud smack filled the room, and the heat of the hit spread over her arse. She choked on Bill’s cock as she moaned around him again, causing him to pull out of her to allow her to catch her breath.

“Oh love, he nailed your favorite on the first round. Keep going Charlie, she can come from spankings alone.” Bill placed his palm against one of her cheeks and rubbed his thumb over her chin tenderly, stroking his own hardness near her face. “She also likes to be choked,”

She whimpered, remembering the last time that Bill choked her. Charlie was rubbing small circles against her reddened flesh and she was desperate for him to spank her again.

“And slapped,” his tone getting darker and huskier as he went on, smacking the side of her face with his hard cock, but pulling it away when she tried to taste it.

“And told what a dirty little slut she is.” 

She choked back a moan when Charlie ghosted his fingers over her aching cunt. 

Charlie pulled away leaving her aching for more touch. “Oh yeah Hermione? What else do you like?” 

Bill laughed as she whimpered her hips moving attempting to seek out the friction she desperately needed. “She also likes to be tied up and blindfolded.” 

Charlie grunted in response. “Good girl, Hermione.” 

Hermione whimpered again, desperate for him to spank her or fuck her. Either one would do, she wasn’t picky. She just needed _something_. She gyrated her hips as the sharp sting where his palm connected to her arse faded to a warm heat, her fair skin undoubtedly welting in the process. 

He gave her another sharp smack to her arse, but this time didn’t give her as long of a break before landing another brutal strike one to the opposite side. She keened from the impact, breathing forcefully through her mouth as the pain subsided into pleasure and Charlie rubbed gentle circles over her entire bum, his rough calloused hands running over the sensitized skin extracting another needy sound to fall from her lips.

_Oh shite_ , she was there. Teetering at the edge again. She grabbed the hard muscles of Bill’s thigh and squeezed hard. 

Bill chuckled as he tapped the tip of his cock against her cheek, moving his other hand to squeeze one of her hardened nipples. She turned her head, trying again to get a taste of him and was rewarded with a drop of Bill's precome.

She moaned when Charlie wet his fingers in her cunt before lightly toying with her clit and rubbing her own wetness over her stinging arse. The coolness of her slick over the heat from his smacks caused a shiver to course over her spine and gooseflesh to erupt along her limbs. 

Four spanks and Charlie had her on the edge of the sweetest kind of oblivion. One more and she would probably soak the sheets. 

He rubbed more light circles over her bum before landing a final hard smack against her arse promptly entering her again before she could catch her breath. 

She couldn’t stop it, near mindless and at the mercy of the sensation, that when she finally crested, a burst of liquid left her body and dripped over Charlie’s pelvis and thighs and onto the bed.

“You dirty little witch, you just squirted all over me.” He slammed his length into her, reaching that spot inside her that made her core flutter and pulse when she wasn’t mid-orgasm. When she was, it was nearly overwhelming and she screamed their names. 

Charlie groaned at the sound of his name leaving her lips. “Oh gods, Hermione. You are going to make me come.” 

Bill hummed his approval and guided his cock back into her mouth, fucking her mouth in time with the same rhythm that Charlie had set as he drove his length into her cunt. 

The sensation of being penetrated in two holes with the same intensity was too much, and another orgasm washed over her quickly, causing both men to stutter and empty themselves into her. 

As she struggled to swallow the warm come filling her mouth, Charlie collapsed over her back, his cock twitching inside her. Just as she was about to release Bill from her mouth she heard one of the brothers gasp, “What the—” 

She opened her eyes as she saw a gold aura around Bill and herself, and when she peered back at Charlie, he too was enveloped in the same glow. 

She felt a powerful thrum in her body, similar to the pressure she felt in her fingertips on the day that she and Bill were bonded. 

Her orgasm riddled brain took longer to make the connection than it normally would have, but once she realized the gravity of the situation she gasped, collapsing down onto the bed. 

Her gasp pulled Charlie from his reverie, and his eyes widened as he slipped out of her. “What the— Bill? What’s going on?” 

Bill let out a nervous laugh, “That, my brother, is the sign of a completed triad bond.” 

Charlie gulped audibly, “What?”

Hermione groaned into the duvet beneath her, “It means we are a magical triad now Charlie. From the _compatibility_ of the three of us, probably bloody destined to be one.” 

Charlie’s gaze darted between the two of them, “What?” 

Bill gripped his shoulder, “It means that we’re bonded to each other, though it wasn’t the intention and, likely happened because we all reached completion at the same time. But it explains why you and Hermione were attracted to each other. Your magics were reaching for one another looking to complete the bond.” 

“So what does that mean?” Charlie’s voice cracked.

Hermione turned over and placed a gentle hand against his cheek, trying to soothe his panic. “It means you’re stuck with us now.” 


End file.
